


Names - Dreamnotfound (DNF)

by MarsFar



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, SMP - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom
Genre: Cute, DNF, Dream Smp, First Book, Fluff, Georgewastaken, M/M, Slow Burn, Youtuber - Freeform, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsFar/pseuds/MarsFar
Summary: Dream had always had a hard time with expressing emotions, sure he wasn’t slightly attracted to his close friend until something settles. Even then, an unfamiliar name pecked at him. It was someone who George seemed to close with, leaving him unsure as to whether or not it was truly worth the risk to talk to secretive brunette about his confusing feelings. Perhaps it was his overthinking mixed with a creeping doubt, the fear he would be left alone if anything was said. Yet he couldn’t help but feel he was slowly becoming more distant in an attempt to run away from the emotions he couldn’t seem to run away from.George doesn’t know if his new found feelings towards Dream are completely platonic, or something more. It had been so long since he had felt such a strong bond with someone, but was it truly romantic? He could only hope it wasn’t anything besides a close friendship.Things are better left unspoken of, and if it meant having to remove any unregulated feelings it was more then worth it. Unless?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs sap
Kudos: 6





	Names - Dreamnotfound (DNF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drained Dream invites George and Sapnap to stay the night at his house while something is beginning to bother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like any of my stuff, tell me how I can improve!
> 
> I’m newer and I made this to hopefully improve while writing about something that comforts me! I know I’ll sometimes be a bit wordy and overuse commas but that’s what I’m trying to improve on, so please don’t be afraid of telling me anything flawed about my work! <3

It was a windy and chilling night. Dream listened to the quiet sounds of the wind blowing violently, rustling his hair lightly as he locked eyes with the dark blue sky and luminous full moon hovering slightly above him.

He knew it was starting to become a bit late, having not done anything the whole day, but he no longer cared about the schedule he had set. _I’m an adult, I’m an adult,_ he shouts internally.

It wasn’t like he had a practical job he needed to attend to.

The blonde realized how ridiculous it sounded; he was acting like a child. He remained sitting on the chair on his large balcony, looking down at the city pondering his life.

It was another uneventful day.

Soft eyes flutter shut, attempting to relax. He starts thinking of random things he couldn’t comprehend and story lines that would forever be out of his reach. It was something he had been doing quite frequently in the weeks leading up to now, some of which he’d continue doing through several sessions if he enjoyed where it was leading.

It had almost become an addiction to imagine himself in completely ‘plots’, creating alternate reflections of a world that simply didn’t exist. Funny really that he had everything anyone could ever need, achieving every single goal and aspiration, yet still craved something more to add on to his life.

There was always something.

Maybe it was the adventure he was satisfied with, the thrill of something completely opposite to the life that he was now well acquainted with despite the fast transition.

However, most of the time people Sapnap or at the very least George were built into them intentionally or not. It was like a reminder that they were always lingering inside his mind, as it just came naturally to put them inside of the few things he actually had in this world despite clearly having it all.

Everything inside of the worlds were truly something else, some in Minecraft and others based in adventurous fantasies lived out like his wildest dreams. It was as if he was playing the main character in his own fanfiction, living out his perfect life as several separate versions of himself. When it became more odd though was when sudden things he didn’t plan settled. Sometimes it would just appear, like George being a character popping in out of nowhere. It was hard to keep focused on the same things when that happened. 

Other times Dream would zone out into something completely different and try to restart from the beginning. It wasn’t as interesting when split up like that, making it feel rushed and pointless.

The man sits back into his chair gracefully, opening drained green eyes. Dream knew it was silly to waste so much time thinking about that. I mean if it wasn’t real, then why would he miss it so dearly? This was something he had never experienced yet seemed so close to him.

He knew it wasn’t real but sometimes he’d reach out to the idea, making Dream ponder his everything. Was where he was today real? It sounded insane yet there were times where he genuinely felt lost, out of himself. 

And sometimes, there was only one thing that helped him feel safe.

“Maybe I should call George... see if he’s still up? Maybe even Sapnap?” the blond said optimistically, seeming to want a companion or two to accompany him during the rather chilling night. 

The lonely mess he had been suppressing was arising yet again, leaving the tall man in a slight state of panic. He knew it wasn’t his fault, it was his fears he attempted to consider irrelevant. There wasn’t a reason for him to be concerned, yet he still had tingles across his hands and a faintly noticeable back and forth rocking motion with his spine. What did he have to worry about?

Several things, but still.  
  
Dream picks up his phone off the beige wooden table sitting beside him, checking Discord to see if anyone was on.

George and Sapnap were online.

Dream smiled, hoping they’d be free. He hits the call button on the ‘Dream Team’ group chat. In a few rings George and Sapnap hop on. “Hey.” Sapnap says quietly. Dream presses his phone to his face. “Hey guys!” The man shouts rather loud, making sure he feels both of them jump. “DREAM! Be quieter, it’s almost eleven and I don’t have my headphones right now!” George turns his camera on, muttering angrily.

“You guys aren’t more excited to hear from me?” Dream pouts.

”Dream, why would I miss you in the first place?” George states in a sarcastic tone. Dream rolls his eyes. “Because I’m the best. You guys love me.” The blond sits back confidently on his chair, perhaps a bit too far.

As in to the brink of it falling down to far, before quickly reclining upwards.

George acts annoyed. “You wish.”

“I don’t need to wish because I already know.” There’s a light pause in the conversation until Sapnap attempts to fill emptiness. ”Why’d you call us man? It’s late.” 

“I figured since we’re all up right now, you guys could stay at mine for the night. We could watch movies or something.” Dream knew they were tired but he really needed something to take his mind off of everything, something that had become increasingly harder the past few months.

”Depends, is Patches still up? If not then it’s probably a no from me.” George giggles at his ‘humorous’ joke, toying with the blond. “Very funny George, anyways what about you Sapnap?” Dream hears a faint scoff from George’s mic. He knew damn well that if the brunette didn’t have any plans he’d love to stay, yet he’d never be able to hear those words come out of his mouth.

George was stubborn, incredibly stubborn. No that doesn’t mean Dream _wasn’t,_ however George was definitely something different.

”I mean, I’m down. I was going to go fight some kids on Bedwars, but I don’t mind waiting until tomorrow.” Sapnap yawns, stretching on his gaming chair.

”Great, I think I’ll be there in around 15 minutes. Be ready.” Sapnap nods, drumming his fingers in his computer desk. “Okay well, cool. See you guys then.” Sapnap waves and leaves the call. Dream switches his attention back to George, “Do you want to come, or?” He holds the ‘r’ for a long while, attempting to stress the question. George spins around a few times on his chair, fidgeting with his hands, making Dream wait patiently for an answer.

“Do you have Patches, Dream?” George retaliates. Dream groans. “She’s staying with my family right now. C’mon George, please? I want to hang out with you. Georgie, please?” He holds onto his words, trying to get his point across. George sighs, setting his hands back down to his chair. “I guess I’ll go.” 

The fair British boy gives him an eye-roll. George acted uninterested yet he was fairly excited. He’d never admit it, but the times he spent with Dream and Sapnap were some of his favorite periods. He loved recording with them or just talking to them through Discord in general, but seeing them in person was always more satisfying.

He liked being able to be apart of everything, it made him feel fuzzy in an odd way.

”Alright, I’ll be there in about... 20 minutes? You don’t live super far from Sapnap so it won’t take too long.” George nods. “Great, okay, love you Georgie.” Dream jokingly flirts at his phone.

Dream knew how flustered he got when he said stuff like that.

It made the tall boy smirk. “Oh shut up, you’re such an idiot.” George tries to act mad but the stutter makes him appear more embarrassed than anything. “I’ll see you then. Goodbye my dearest Gregory.”

“Oh my god, don’t even start with me, Dream.” Dream giggles cutely. “Sure, anything for you my love.” Winking at his nonexistent camera. The smaller boy in a pit of embarrassment tries to put it back on dream (though he knew it was over), by making a mock impression of Dream with his hand. “I’m DREAM and I’m a SIMP for my BEST FRIEND!” He is barely able to hold his composure as he continues using the cracking old voice. He has a voice crack mid sentence, making it even more humorous.

The blonde lets out a roaring tea kettle laugh, slapping his knee on the nearby wooden table, only causing him to burst into a bigger eruption of laughter. George smirks, pleased with his ‘impression’ of Dream. 

After a short stop, Dream was finally able to use his common sense again “Okay well, I’ll see you in a bit.” The smaller boy nods, “Yeah.” Dream leaves the call, heading to pick them both up.

-

It was freezing.

Dream said he’d be here in 20 minutes and it had been 25. It was stubborn to not just go back inside and wait when it was almost blizzard temperatures, but since I was out I had no intent of going back in.

A familiar car turns down the street, making its way to my apartment entrance. Dream opens up his car door, smirking, as if he had any charm. He sets his arms on the roof of his grey vehicle, crossing them. “Georgie, are you coming or not?” He yells. 

Quickly, I pick up my bag of extra stuff (toothpaste, phone, emergency cash) and head to the car. There was no way I was staying in the cold any longer, I think. “You’re a little late, don’t you think?”

Dream shrugs. “Sorry I kept you waiting, King George.” He does a bow and I internally cringe. “God you’re so embarrassing, Dream.” Sapnap was already in the front seat, meaning I had to settle for the back. I didn’t mind, at least it wasn’t crowded. I’d always hated being stuck in crowded cars.

It was mostly because I’d always get stuck in the middle seat for being the smallest, but besides that it came down to how crowded it was. I’ve started to find out how claustrophobic I am recently, or at least how much I loathe being around a lot of people who don’t understand physical boundaries. Bonus points if they were loud.

Maybe I just hated people in general? Who knew.

Besides Sapnap and Dream, I didn’t have a ton of friends. Plenty of acquaintances and people who I drifted away from after high school, sure. But Him and Sapnap were really the only ones considered close enough to be ‘friends’. There was also Karl and Quackity, but they lived further away and talking to them anywhere but online except for a few occasional visits was all that could happen.

Dream was my only exception from any sort of rule against affection or personal space. I acted annoyed, but most of the time it was just because he made me feel almost flustered. Not that It was an attraction to him, he happened to be the only one I trusted enough to do stuff like that even if I got red quickly. He could be an idiot, but everyone knew he had the right idea at heart.

After a while of never ending driving in the deserted city streets, we reached Dream’s long-awaited apartment. It’s really nice, easily one of the favorite apartments I’ve been in. For Dream, it’s a lot cleaner than you’d imagine. It seemed like he had slightly redecorated since the last time I had seen it though, mostly by his balcony.

His walls were plastered with random photos and fake ivy vines. The smell of fresh paint surrounded me. It was nice, the simplicity was fitting. Some fanart surrounded the walls but most of it remained in his recording room. 

”Okay!” Dream rubs his hands together. “What do you guys want to watch? Should we just like, scroll Netflix?” Dream gives him finger guns. “Yeah sure, I’m down.” Sapnap flops on the couch, something I follow as Dream hops on besides us.

We scrolled for a while, unsure about what we wanted to watch. We talk a little bit about everything happening, mostly leading to the SMP. It had been quite hectic figuring out where we wanted to go next with it, and with so many different fan theories we were wondering if any new plot twists would even be original.

We settle on something that looks like a crappy romantic comedy. We figured if we couldn’t find something interesting we’d find something to make fun of. 

The characters weren’t made in English so the audio didn’t match the filming in the slightest. That’s how we knew that no matter what this movie was going to be at the very least... entertaining.

We hit play. Dream stands up as the starting credits are starting to make popcorn. The characters start to show up, starting with a dark brunette haired lady with brown eyes. “She kind of looks like you, George. Just with long hair, you know.” Sapnap points out.

I bump into his side. “Why am I always compared to the female characters in movies.” I groan. Sapnap wasn’t the first person to point out that I looked like a female inside of random shows, and I knew he wouldn’t be the last. Knowing I’m smaller, maybe even a bit more ‘feminine’ didn’t mean it hurt any less.

I wasn’t even that feminine honestly. Perhaps a bit more scrawny but I presented anything but feminine.

It was a bit annoying at times. 

Dream laughs. “Hah, it’s because your like a girl, George.” He puts his head down in chaotic giggles. “Yeah your so funny Dream, making the same joke for the tenth time this week. Are you so obnoxiously sad to make annoying jokes? You act like it’s funny, it’s desperate as hell.” I can feel my accent strain slightly.

Don’t get me wrong I wasn’t THAT mad, I just didn’t want to deal with Dream being a idiot.

I rest my head at the end of the couch, watching Dream as he puts butter on to the popcorn. “Who said it was a joke?” Sapnap laughs. I feel embarrassed. “Shut up. This is why I hate you. Can you just act like a normal human for five seconds?” Dream sprinkles some seasoning and salt on the popcorn, bringing the large silver bowl over to us. “You don’t hate me George. Plus you know that I’m not serious, so can you relax, please?” He falls onto the couch, placing the bowl on his legs as he sits back.

“Yeah I do, you’re the worst sometimes.” I was really only being half sarcastic when I said that. Sometimes he really was the most annoying person on earth, and I’d stand by that sentence until the day I died. His ‘flirting’ or whatever could only ever pain me.

This especially applied when we were on stream. Streaming with him being such a hopeless flirt was so annoying.

It had gotten to the point where we had to clarify we weren’t dating

He rested himself besides me, the couch only having so much room for the three of us (unfortunately) as we start to watch the movie together.

It was just as bad as we imagined a few minutes in. Sometimes I’d snatch pieces of popcorn at the same time as Dream and he’d wiggle his eyebrows mischievously, it made me want to barf. I made sure I showed him that every time he did it, gesturing for myself to throw up, just making him smirk more. Sometimes I hated when he smirked, especially then. 

I reached for the popcorn, hand landing right before Dream’s. “I think you're just doing it on purpose now, Clay.” He wraps his fingers around mine, our hands intertwined with each other while he smiles down at me with his golden retriever smirk.

And for a second I forget how to breathe properly.

There was this odd warmth that came with his hand curling around mine, but in the same way it felt so incredibly _wrong_ that it was happening. I mean, what was Dream thinking?

Sapnap glares at us curiously, I’m sure he was just as confused as me. I think my physical discomfort showed and Dream immediately revoked his hand away from the bowl, looking sympathetically at me. “Sorry, to far?” He looks down awkwardly. “You know if you're ever uncomfortable you can tell me? Like actually uncomfortable you know? I’m just joking anyways George, so if you want me to stop then tell me.” I start to catch my breath. “I-it’s not a big deal, really Clay. I-I’m fine with it, you surprised me is all.” 

I looked away, I knew my cheeks were red and for a second I almost felt ashamed at the thought. I didn’t mind, it was just the fact he took me off guard, surprising me like that. His hand being laced in mine just felt odd.

There wasn’t an exact way to describe it, just an odd sensation.

I knew he’d still felt guilty nonetheless, not to mention the fact Sapnap was probably in a very uncomfortable position here just watching us.

Poor Sapnap.

A few seconds of silence pass and I turn back to them both. “Guys really it’s fine, I’m fine. I was just surprised. You didn’t take it ‘too far’ or whatever Clay.” Dream sighs in relief. “You guys are sooooo sus.” Sapnap says, snatching the popcorn.

It was almost like a comedic relief, honestly. “I think you just mean me, Sapnap.” I know Dream wouldn’t have said that if that hadn’t happened just mere seconds ago, but I smile nonetheless, Dream just nodding to the oddly tense situation.

-

I felt horrible. I think it might have gone a bit far that time. Knowing George said he really didn’t mind was better, but I wasn’t really positive if that was true or not.

It was a joke, but I wanted him to know that his boundaries were respected and if I ever made him uncomfortable he should tell me. Thinking back to earlier, I felt immense regret for ‘flirting’, unaware of how uncomfortable it could have made George. Sometimes I forget he can be sensitive without showing it.

George was awful getting stuff out. Though he spoke up on practically everything, when it came to things that actually made him uncomfortable he could never get a word out. He’d said plenty of times before he didn’t mind platonic flirting, we were just friends and that’s how it would always be.

Though sometimes things would go too far. It was always irrational, and never purposefully meant to happen. We had never set a point of stopping but there were times he would show how uncomfortable he felt. George could never express himself in words about it.

After a few minutes we got back into casually watching the movie. The girl (who we’ve insisted on calling ‘female George’ because we forgot her name) flys out to a city, bumping into someone who we can assume is the love interest.

”Hey Dream, he kinda looks like you. That’s funny.” Sapnap uttered with a smug look. I stare at him amusingly, George too tired to say anything else about Sapnaps ‘stupidity’.

George begins fluttering his eyes every so often about halfway into the movie. He’s always had a hard time staying up late, it was why me and Sapnap would constantly joke about how he was always sleeping through everything.

I watch as he starts going into a state of unconsciousness, he was about to pass out.

This time he closed his eyes and didn’t open them. I stare at him for a minute. I figured he’d stay, but instead of falling to the side of the couch, his head leans on my shoulder. I stare in awe, Sapnap eyeing my every move. “Is he?...” I move my head up and down, attempting to be subtle.

I ignore it as we continue to watch the movie, his head occasionally moving back and forth doing my best to not disturb him, knowing if I did he’d no longer be as peaceful as he was then. Plus, it was cute. Not in a weird way, just more of ‘oh, he looks so innocent when he’s like that’.

That doesn’t sound the greatest actually, I take it back. I cringe internally.

Sapnap keeps trying to focus on the movie but is far more intrigued by whatever the hell was happening with George. He looked back and forth between us two several times just to make sure he was seeing right.

Before long I watch George’s head turn slightly too far and he begins to fall uncomfortably down to my arm. Sapnap gives me a surprised look.

“You better not move.” Sapnap smiled and for a minute seemed to look proud. I sigh. George curls his arms around his face, putting his legs into a ball on his side of the couch, going into a resting position. I watch as he breaths lightly, sometimes slightly twisting his head to another angle. He looks so soft. I rested my hand slowly on his head, my eyes lightly tracing his face.

“Sapnap, please.” I was exhausted, and knowing Sapnap, he would never let me live it down. His face turns more neutral looking, almost sarcastic. “Dream.”

I was still confused. What did he mean by ‘Dream’? If anything it was almost a slightly concerning matter. “Now I can use this to be annoying towards both of you. I’ll be honest, I am SO tired of third wheeling y’all.”

“We do it as a JOKE Sapnap, we’re not actually together and you of all people know this! You know if we actually did you’d be first if not one of the first to know.” Sapnap folds his arms, looking like an angry mother. “Everyone thinks your dating and half the stuff you do isn’t even on camera. I mean like, you can’t tell me you guys aren’t at least a little suspicious after a while. I’m not trying to be gross, I just don’t understand why you guys aren’t really questioning it. Mostly you, Clay. Addressing this might be… you know, good.” He messes with his thumbs, unsure where to continue.

I’m breathless. I couldn’t tell if he was joking, knowing Sapnap I’d pray he was.

Don’t get me wrong, I knew me and George constantly acted ‘suspicious’ but it was always a joke. At least it was meant to be. Sure George was attractive, but everyone knew that. I don’t get why admitting someone looks cute makes them suspicious, or why showing mild affection for someone automatically made people assume.

Girls platonically flirt with their friends all the time and aren’t questioned, yet when we did it was suddenly ‘out of place’. What was wrong with showing affection?

I didn’t feel attracted to George and George definitely wasn’t attracted to me, end of story.

Nick stands there in my shock, slowly fading away from his sarcastic rage. “So… you’re really not anything? At all?” Sapnap seemed a little hesitant to continue, his face pitiful. “Did you really think that, Sapnap?” He nods uneasily.

”Oh.”

The silence is tense. What I needed to say couldn’t come to me.

Sapnap begins to tap his foot on the floor anxiously, fidgeting with his hands. “Well, this is a little awkward, so, I’m going to go lay down in the guest bedroom and you and George can... do whatever you and George were doing. The movie is almost done anyways. I’m sorry about everything, just forget everything I said.” He sort of rushes away while muttering an uncomfortable ‘goodnight’. 

I’m left with the quiet and a awkwardly peaceful on my shoulder.

How do I process what just happened? An even bigger question, how did I even end up here? Sapnap of all people saying stuff like that concerned me.

I look blankly at George, his pale face lit up by a starry sky and nearby bright city lights. My apartment rested on an elevated floor, yet I could still see bumbling cars and nightly city activities happening down below us. Georges face was looking directly besides me. I knew there was no way I could move, so I continued viewing the movie as much as possible.

He was hard to ignore. I lean over slightly with my head hovering above him, If George were to ever find out I’d be dead. If anyone found out I’d be dead, actually. So you know, maybe avoiding it would be good. Avoiding _everything_ actually sounded quite nice.

I watch until the movie ends. It was a terrible movie as expected, a quiet quiet yawn escapes me as my eyes cease stay open. There was no way getting through a second movie would be achieved. My eyes begin to feel heavier and heavier, and suddenly the world begins to become a blur as I feel myself drifting away into sleep.

As I’m about to pass out I try to avoid contact with George, trying to make it less weird. Far too tired to move myself anywhere else (as if I could without waking him up), and could only pray George didn’t kill me by then.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I apologize this chapter might be a tad bit cringe bahah, it’s going to be a lot slower from here! I’m not trying to make any of the characters seem like assholes or weird haha. Crazy to think this already has 60 hits, like wow? Thank you guys! I hope to be updating in the next week, not entirely sure when though! It may be a bit of a shorter chapter since I spent an oddly long time on this one and have also been adding a few edits here and there! Luckily I have the story a lot more planned out now so hopefully you’ll still enjoy, it’s been a lot of fun and I really don’t want to rush it.


End file.
